


Check and Mate

by sky_midnight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, F/M, Fluff, Manga & Anime, Middle School, Reader-Insert, Romance, School, School club, Slice of Life, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_midnight/pseuds/sky_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When faced with such adversary, what is a person to do?</p>
<p>The same question has been constantly lingering in my mind even since he deemed it fit to change my world upside down.</p>
<p>Akashi x Reader</p>
<p>Slight!Various x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (黒子のバスケ) and its characters © Tadatoshi Fujimaki (藤巻忠俊)
> 
> A/N: This story has been cross-posted in my Deviantart account. As always, comments are well appreciated. Hope you enjoy reading~ (^_^)/
> 
> Translation (Japanese-English):  
> [1] Ohayou = Good morning  
> [2] Ne = Japanese slang to get someone's attention; hey  
> [3] -kun = a suffix in one's name, usually male.

"How did I end up here?" is the thought that still lingers within me as I face the front gates of the prestigious school known as Rakuzan High School.

Why don't we back-track a bit to the events that led to this picture?

 

_A few years back..._

 

Coming from a middle-class family, with busy but _not_ overbearing parents was different from the norm.

Being a student of the renowned Teiko Middle School, where excellence is the only expected result, some may say that my upbringing and attitude in life is quite unusual. They say I excel in my studies and am considered athletic, such is what to be expected to a well-rounded model student. Not to mention the whispers that some people think I'm quite attractive in some way or another.

 

_But it seems I lack incentive._

 

My parents never forced me to do anything I didn't want. They never imposed on anything. Like normal parents would, they supported me in my ventures in life.

I get good grades, usually 2nd-3rd best in class. And during PE or cultural festivals where physicality is needed, I'm able to hold my ground. But I didn't belong to any clubs nor do I stay for any after-school activities unless needed.

People would often ask if it frustrates me not being able to acquire the top spot and I'll just shrug and say, 'not really'. When asked if I'd want to join any after-school activities, my usual response would be to decline with reasoning of it being 'a bother' only doing so if deemed necessary.

So imagine, to my surprise, that even with keeping a low profile I ended up catching the eye of a certain popular basketball player...

\-----

 

It was like any ordinary day. I was walking towards my classroom when I had an inkling feeling of someone watching me.

"[Name]-chan~!" my best friend, Ayame called out who rushed to my side.

"Ohayou~" she greets with a smile.

"Ohayou" I reply with a smile, the ill-feeling quickly dismissed from my mind.

We chatted about the usual school stuffs and the on-goings in our lives. Conversing with some silly banter in between. Our laughter caught others' attention unintendedly as we enter our classroom.

"Ne, ne, [Name]-chan" Ayame started.

"Remember Sanada-kun?" She suddenly asked. I nodded slowly, a bit confused of the sudden change in subject.

 "Well..." She sits down on the chair next to mine before continuing.

"He asked me out and I said yes!" she said while clasping both my hands into hers, eyes expectantly waiting my response.

 "Congrats..?" I said hesitantly.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I? As long as you're happy then that's fine"

A sigh of relief came from here.

"Thank goodness" she said with a smile.

"Why do you looked so relieved?" I asked. I was never one to meddle with ones affairs so her reaction confused me.

"I thought you might get angry that I may end up having to spend more time with another person..." Ayame responded with a pout in which I have the laugh off.

"You're such a worrywart"

"But you really should have a boyfriend too! I mean, I know that some of our classmates fancy you!" She said eagerly.

I sweat dropped. I've heard of that too, being fancied by people of the opposite gender. But no one ever acted upon it, so I never paid mind to it.

Apparently, I was practically unapproachable it seems. They say it's because of the aura I emit, dignified and a bit intimidating. Maybe it's because of how I look? Or how I speak? I really dunno. But it's something I can't control. So whatever misconception most had of me, how much off-based and absurd it may be, I just let it pass because people just don't seem too eager to listen or give a bother.

I wasn't particularly cold to anyone, I sometimes just come across as one. I helped those who asked and never bothered anyone's business. Ayame blames it on me not being more socially active but what's the fun in spending more time in school?

"[Name]." a voice called to me interrupting my thoughts.

It was the red-headed president, Akashi Seijuuro.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Ayame whispered in my ear, standing up and headed to her assigned seat. I nodded in reply.

"Yes?" I responded to the red-head.

"Anything I can help you with Akashi-san?" I asked while settling myself on my seat.

"You surely can [Name]." He had unreadable smile plastered on his face.

"Let's discuss this privately..."

And with that, he started to walk out of the room. There were no other words spoken after that.

He simply expected me to follow him and unmindful, I just did.

 

**And that was my first mistake.**


	2. The Red Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is the colour of the thread that connects each one of us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this is short, forgive me. This is cross-posted in Deviantart account but with minor edits 'cause when I first wrote this series last year, I had so little time to check it... BTW, I have an exam this week (plus a sudden one scheduled supposedly for a later time but was changed to this upcoming Sunday) so I'll be absent in updating/re-writing this for a while. Will do my best to get back as soon as I can. Best regards~
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (黒子のバスケ) and its characters © Tadatoshi Fujimaki (藤巻忠俊)

As I follow the red-head unknowingly, I was left with my thoughts...

  
So who exactly is Akashi-san?

  
Akashi Seijuuro.

  
_The_ Akashi Seijuuro.

  
He is the current student council president.  
The captain of both the Shogi and Basketball Club.  
The top student of Teiko Middle School.  
And the sole heir of the Akashi Empire.

 

The one dubbed as " _The Red Emperor_ ".

 

But even with all these titles and high praises, he remains unpretentious. He's always reasonable... and just. I often see him regard his teammates with both fondness and respect.

 

Someone respected, highly esteemed. But not easily approachable.

 

Being in the same class since our first year at middle school, I've worked with him in some projects/assignments. We aren't particularly close. With only casual exchanges of greetings here and there. Sometimes, requests to help the student body if needed. 

 

But aside from that general knowledge, I barely knew him to consider him as 'a friend'. He's a total stranger if you didn't count the fact that we share the same class. An acquaintance perhaps..? 

 

Though if I were to be asked of my opinion of him, I'd say he's a gentleman of noble heritage. The fact that he's quite attractive with a witty, inquiring mind is a plus.

 

Would I want to be friends with him then?

 

_Maybe._

 

But it isn't something I want to dwell on.

 

I was interrupted with all these thoughts running through my hean when someone bumped into me whilst hurrying for his class.

 

"Excuse me, Akashi-san... But is it alright if we discuss whatever matter it is at a later time?" I voiced out. "Classes are about to start soon.."

 

And as if on cue, the school bell starts to ring.

 

"It's alright. I've gotten permission from Takeda-sensei" he answered offhandedly whilst opening the door of the student council meeting room.

 

As we entered a private room, he beckoned me to sit by the chair in front of him.

 

"I'll cut straight to the point" he stated while maintaining eye contact with his chin atop his steepled hands.

 

"I need you."

 

"What???"

 

That simple statement caught me off guard, a quizzical look plastered over my face. His only response was a mischievous smile.

 

"Pardon me Akashi-san but I don't understand what you mean..."

 

"I need you. I don't think I can make it any clearer than that." He replied.

 

"Come with me after the school classes are done"

 

"To do what exactly?" I asked thinking that he may be referring to school council activities like his previous requests.

 

"Assist me with the basketball team and other matters that needs attending to."

 

"But doesn't the basketball team already have a manager? For each string of players even, as I recall" I countered.

 

"I don't see the need for additional personnel... I'm afraid I must decline." I said while standing up, preparing to take my leave.

 

Basketball was never in my liking. Ever since my elementary school days, although unintentionally, I'm frequently being hit by a basket ball whenever it was in play in my presence and that sparked my dislike for the said sport. Hence my hesitance to be in associated with it.

 

"As far as I know, you're schedule allows it." He simply stated.

 

"Sorry for being blunt Akashi-san, but I hate basketball"

 

_**And that was my second mistake...** _


	3. Acquiescer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When faced with such adversary, what is a person to do?
> 
> The same question has been constantly lingering in my mind even since he deemed it fit to change my world upside down.
> 
> Akashi x Reader
> 
> Slight!Various x Reader  
> \----------------------  
> Chapter 3 - To accept something reluctantly but without protest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those who are wondering, Acquiescer is French for acquiesce.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (黒子のバスケ) and its characters © Tadatoshi Fujimaki (藤巻忠俊)

** Chapter 3 - _Acquiescer_ **

_"I hate basketball"_

Those were the last words I said to him before politely excusing myself to catch up to our morning class. He didn't stopped me nor asked me to reconsider. No words of were said after that...

The school bell rings signifying the end of the day. The conversation with Akashi long forgotten. While packing my things, Ayame walked towards me.

"[Name]-chan, sorry!" She started with her hands both clasped together in a praying position in front of her face, eyes closed. 

"I can't go home with you today"

"It's alright" I replied knowingly. 

"You'll be meeting with Sanada-san, right? You should go ahead and enjoy you're date!" I urged her with a smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she replied while holding both my hands with hers. 

"I promise I'll make it up to you~"

I laughed at her pleading sight. 

"Honestly Ayame-chan, it's no big deal. I'm highly capable. I can assure you, I can manage by myself my dear~ Besides we could always--"

"[Name]." 

I was interrupted by the same red-head earlier.

Ayame and I both stared at him a bit confused. Ayame, was mostly intrigued whilst I'm not sure of what he needed when I thought I made my stand clear regarding his request.

"Let's go." he said and walked out of the room.

Ayame raised a brow skeptically. I shrugged. I was clueless as to what he wanted from me now...

"I think you should go..." she said tilting her head towards where Akashi left.

I replied with a frown. 

_'Why should I?'_ I thought stubbornly. 

Ayame knowing me, urged on.

"You wouldn't want to keep him waiting now would you..?" 

I huffed at this not seeing the need to do so. With Ayame's persistence, I sighed in defeat and decided to follow the redhead.

"Akashi-san, wait!" I called out while stuffing all my belongings into my bag haphazardly. I sent an apologetic smile to Ayame and followed after him in a hurry.

Running after him, I reached out and tug at his sleeve once he was within reach. I re-adjusted my sling bag over my shoulder while trying to catch my breath.

"Akashi-san, I told you I can't help you with your request"

He just stared at me unfazed. With a soft smile he said, 

"[Name]. _I need you_ "

 

"I'm honoured but I..." I tried to reason.

But as I stare back at those pool of scarlet eyes, my mind cannot fathom out any sort of retaliating response. He took my hand in his, bringing me out of my stuporous state, and lead the way towards the gym. I blushed at the action and tried to free my hand but he kept a firm grip.

"Stand by me." He said as we face the gym doors. The squeaky footsteps, dribbling balls and shouts of drills could be heard inside. 

Still with a steady grip on my hand, he opened the gym doors and entered. I followed suit without any protest as he dragged me inside.

 

**_And that was my third mistake._ **


	4. Acknowledgement

Silence fell.  
  
It was the most awkward situation I've ever been on.  
  
All eyes were on us.  
  
The air full of tense, no one seemed eager to voice their thoughts. Akashi only nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Everyone" Akashi started.  
  
"This is [Last Name] [First Name]. She'll be joining us from here on out."  
  
"Wait Akashi-san I--" but my protest was cut short when a pink-haired female squealed in delight.  
  
"[Last Name]-san, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" The members greeted with a bow of acknowledgement.  
  
"Really!?!? That's great news! Finally someone of the same species!" The pink-haired girl said enthusiastically. "She's not managing any other strings right Akashi-kun? All positions have been filled" she stated hopefully.  
  
'I need to get out of here' I thought to myself. There were enough misconception as it is.  
  
'I never agreed to any of Akashi-san's request in the first place!'  
  
"Back to practise." Akashi stated to no one in particular.  
  
Everyone heeded his command and continued their respective drills but the lingering curiosity was still palpable. He continued to lead me inside the gym getting closer to a particular group of players with distinctive hair colours, the pink-haired girl trailing behind.  
  
Just like their peers, they were looking at us inquisitively but no one dared to speak.  
  
"I'm Momoi Satsuki by the way. Let's be the best of friends yeah?" the pink-haired female introduced herself as she went beside me.  
  
"I'm ---" I was about to introduce myself but was cut-off by her.  
  
"[Last Name] [First Name]. Class 2-1. Currently ranks 2nd in class. Height: 153cm, Weight: 52kg. Blood type: O. Statistics are.."  
  
"Stop. Stop. Stop!" I interjected.  
  
'How the bloody hell did she know all that!?'  
  
"I believe we haven't met before so how..?" I asked her open-endedly because I can't quite form a polite enough question.  
  
"It's hard not to know who you are [Shortened name]-chan~" she giggled.  
  
"You're pretty and smart, not a hard combination to miss" she replied with a wink.  
  
"Though you're not very sociable are you..?"  
  
"Besides, you're the other person Midorin wants to beat in order to surpass Akashi-kun~"  
  
"Midorin?" I repeated with a raised brow.  
  
"Ahem" a cough sounded amongst the multi-coloured hair individuals.  
  
"It's Midorima not Midorin" a bespectacled green-haired guy stated.  
  
'Ah, so that's who she meant!' I turned facing the source of the voice.  
  
"Shin-chan..." I blurted out absentmindedly.  
  
"Shin-chan?!" The others interjected.  
  
"Don't call me that" Midorima flusteredly said.  
  
"And I suppose Midorin is much more acceptable then?" I asked teasingly.  
  
The group looked from Midorima to me then back again, confusion planted on their faces.  
  
"Midorima-kun."  
  
With just that statement, everyone's attention went back to Akashi-san. Midorima stiffened a bit and re-aligned his not-so-crooked glasses up his nose.  
  
"My apologies" Midorima held out a hand in an introductory manner.  
  
"Welcome to the Basketball Club [Last Name]."  
  
I looked at his offered hand. A few moments passed and Midorima seemed irked about me not shaking his hand back. He nudge his hand forward again with a cough removing me from my absentminded state.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" I took his hand for a shake.  
  
I didn't notice it then, but a knowing smile was over Akashi's face.  
  
  
_'A unknown seal of acknowledgement of our fate'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> [] Yoroshiku onegaishimasu - a Japanese greeting which maybe roughly translated as 'nice to meet your acquaintance' or 'I/we 'll be in your care'  
> [] -san = a Japanese suffix form for a name which is more formal. Means either Ms./Mr.  
> [] -kun / -chan = a Japanese suffix form for a name which is more casual. The former is usually used as a male variant while the latter is its female equivalent but this rule is not absolute.


End file.
